


Ángel

by EmperatrizX3



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Angels, Demons, M/M, Obedience, Obsession, Violence
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-03 13:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13342557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperatrizX3/pseuds/EmperatrizX3
Summary: Waylon Park es un ángel que después de darse cuenta que las almas no llegan al paraiso, bajará a la tierra para averiguar el por qué esto sucedeLuego de hieran una de sus alas, un humano amable llamado Eddie, lo ayudará en su recuperación y el la búsqueda de la verdad... o ...quizas no.





	1. Comienzo

Desde hacia un par de años, se dio cuenta de su gran desprecio ante las aves ,no... él odiaba todo aquello que tenía alas

No sabia como comenzó este gran odio que iba desde la mariposas hasta las águilas ,era por ello que su mayor hobbie y diversión era :

Tomar su escopeta , apuntar al animal y disparar sin remordimiento alguno

Oh Dios, el éxtasis que sentía al momento de verlas caer y aún mas ... si estas no morían por el disparo, las llevaba a su hogar y las metía en el " cuarto especial" para torturarlas

.

.

.

\------------------------------------------

Un día mientras se disponía a divertirse un poco, noto una gran ave blanca volar a los alrededores

Y sin temor , disparo viendo como el animal caia muy cerca de los arbustos

Sabia que no había muerto, y eso seria aun mas divertido ya que la veria sufrir aun mas ya ue era muy grande

Al llegar a la escena no encontró absolutamente nada y se extraño, estaba seguro que había caído justo en ese lugar

-Maldición- murmuro, hasta que vio pequeñas gotas de sangre en el pasto... , el ave estaba cerca ... lo presentía

Busco muy cerca de allí y escucho un sollozo y al mirar vio a un joven rubio vestido con una túnica blanca llorando

El rubio al darse cuenta de la presencia de alguien, desapareció para luego de unos segundos volver a aparecer

Eddie se sorprendió

-Hola- dijo - ¿estás bien?

-AHHH –grito el chico asustado ,parándose rápidamente para poder escapar, pero el dolor no lo dejo

-Tienes sangre, déjame ayud....- y lo vio... el chico llevaba dos grandes par de alas en su espalda, y una de ellas sangraba a mares

-Debo irme !!!!

-Espera...- lo tomo del brazo- ¿Eres un ángel?

El rubio solo lo quedo mirando horrorizado y Eddie pudo apreciar los hermosos ojos celeste que tenían, eran tan claros como el cielo, nunca había visto semejantes ojos en su vida, no eran azules, sino celeste

-.No me hagas daño humano

-No, no lo haré- sonrió- ¿puedes pararte?, mi casa esta cerca , te ayudare a sanar la herida

.

.

.

\------------------------------------------

La casa de Gluskin parecía un palacio, era tan grande y amplia , ademas de tener una torre . Estaba decorado de manera muy antigua y acogedora - Wauu - se sorprendió el rubio - es hermosa tu casa humano

-Gracias- sonrió Eddie- no a muchos le gusta esta casa tan antigua

Se dirigieron a una pequeña sala de estar en donde Eddie ofreció asiento al ángel mientras traia el botiquin

En aquella sala se encontraba una gran ventana donde se apreciaba el exterior , "Es tan bello" pensó el ojos celeste al ver la vista ,una sonrisa escapo de su labios

Luego de tener el botiquin, el ojos azules entro a la habitación y que estupefacto con la escena... La sonrisa de aquel chico ilumino toda la sala de estar, aquel viejo cuarto brillaba con intensidad ,como si las cosas que estaban alli fuesen nuevas y un aire acogedor y feliz lo rodeo

-Ya volvi- entro sonriendo

.

.

.

\------------------------------------------

-Mi nombre es Eddie Gluskin ¿cuál es el tuyo? - pregunto el mayor mientras tomaba el ala herida y la desinfectaba

-Ah... uhmm- penso el rubio , deseaba mentirle pero iría en contra de las reglas - Me llama Waylon...

-Y dime Waylon ¿eres un ángel?

-Si - asintió nervioso, ¿estaría bien que le dijera al humano lo que era?, había escuchado que muchos de ellos les gustaba venderlos o algo asi, a otros humanos para que realicen experimentos en ellos

Gluskin sintió que temblaba- Oh ...no me temas Waylon, no te hare daño lo juro , es más - pronuncio esto al vendar el ala- Te cuidare hasta que tu ala sane

-Muchas gracias Gluskin-sonrio y nuevamente todo se ilumino

-Por favor...llamame Eddie

-Oh...claro Eddie

\- Y dime Waylon - se paró para para luego sentarse frente al ángel - ¿qué haces aquí en la tierra?

Waylon miro los ojos de Eddie, los ángeles sabían cuando un humano era peligroso pero.. Gluskin mostraba un signo de amor

-Soy un ángel de reencarnación- pronuncio con orgullo- yo ayudo a las almas humanas a reencarnar y tener una nueva vida una vez que hallan fallecido

-Oh... eso es genial- se sorprendio Eddie, entonces... habia vida luego de la muerte

\- Pero...- se entristeció - últimamente las almas no han llegado al reino

-¿Qué?

-Veras, cuando un humano fallece, lleva con él miles de errores, para poder ingresar al reino de los cielos, el humano deberá de reencarnar desde el animal mas pequeño que seria una hormiga hasta convertirse en un animal volador... Una vez que se convierten ya sea en una paloma o una mariposa, estarán mas cerca de los cielos, donde lo recibo y les doy una nueva vida... Si el alma no llega a mis manos o fallece antes del tiempo esperado, se convertirán en almas en pena por la eternidad

-Wauu

-Hace un par de años, notamos que las almas no llegan cuando deberían llegar , luego de un estudio , nos dimos cuenta que las almas no cruzan esta área , me encomendaron investigar el por qué hasta que me dispararon..

Gluskin que sorprendió, él era el culpable de esas desgracias , pero a la vez se sintió aliviado, al oír que Waylon no sabía que él había sido quien le había disparado

-Eddie por favor- lo tomo de las manos- ayúdame a esclarecer este caso

\- Eso sería genial querido- sonrio

.

.

.

\------------------------------------------

Los días con el ángel eran maravillosos, por fin sentía que su casa parecía un hogar después de mucho tiempo, sin duda alguna la risa de Waylon alegraba su día

Descubrió mucho de los ángeles, como que no comían o dormian- "Los ángeles no tenemos necesidad de alimentarnos, pero muchas gracias Eddie, aun así me lo comeré ya que se ve delicioso"

Que podían volverse invisibles por unos minutos para no ser vistos por los humanos; que los ángeles de la guarda si existían, pero parecía que le suyo había tomado "unas vacaciones " porque no lo podía ver

-No te preocupes Eddie - rió - seguro pensó que lo iba a tomar su lugar una vez que sintió mi presencia y se tomó un descanso

Otra cosa que supo, es que el alma de los niños no pasaban el proceso, y se convertían en un animal volador una vez fallecidos

Y así supo muchas cosas de su pequeño ángel...

Pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba y ambos se volvían más cercanos... las alas de Waylon se recuperaron...

.

.

.

\------------------------------------------

Y una mañana Waylon dijo mientras estaba en la enorme ventana de la sala de estar....

-Eddie, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi todo este tiempo, pero debo de partir al cielo hoy...

Fue cuando Eddie vio las hermosas alas blancas del rubio abriste, completamente curadas y brillantes

Antes de partir, Waylon volteo su rostro- Adiós Eddie, te deseo felicidad- sonrió

Justo cuando saltaba el rubio noto que algo lo jalaba al suelo

-¿Qué?- y al mirar sus pies, estos tenían un par de grilletes

-Lo siento Waylon, pero no puedo dejarte partir...

..

.

.

\------------------------------------------

La enorme casa de Eddie brillaba como nunca, los pájaros solían venir de visita y cantar en la habitación que estaba en la punta de la torre.

Gluskin tarareaba de felicidad al subir las escaleras para llegar a aquel cuarto, deseoso de ver y charlar con aquel invitado que se encontraba alli

Tomo las llaves y abrió los múltiples candados que rodeaban la puerta

-Buenos días Cariño – le otorgo la mejor sonrisa que tenía -¿Cómo amaneciste hoy?

El cuarto era grande, pero tan solo tenia una cama...

En una esquina, al costado de la ventana de la torre (la cual era grande y embarrotada), se encontraba en posición fetal una persona con grilletes en los tobillos.

-Déjame ir por favor- rogaba llorando- por favor, quiero ir a casa

-Ohhh nonononno- corrió hasta él- no llores Darling – lo abrazo –ya estoy aquí

-Por favor Eddie... déjame ir... -sollozaba

-No puedo hacer eso querido, dijiste que te irías una vez que tus alas se hallan curado

-Por favor...

\- Pero querido...- toco la espalda del menor- tus alas... aun no crecen – bufo

-Aun no comprendo... no lo comprendo

-Ahh- suspiro Eddie- pero te lo he explicado tantas veces... Te amo cariño... y si la herida de tus alas es suficiente razón para que te quedes... las cortare cuantas veces sean necesarias solo para tenerte a mi lado... ahora... dile a tus pequeños amigos que no vengan aquí – visualizo al pajarito, quien voló rápidamente de allí – estas en descanso Darling, no debes trabajar aquí

-No, no entiendo- murmuraba – no lo entiendo, no comprendo

Eddie se decepciono y suspiro, nuevamente su ángel había entrado en la etapa en donde no lo escuchaba

-Bien... Vendré mas tarde amor- beso su frente – espero que salgas de tu trance cuando regrese

Y se fue del cuarto, poniendo nuevamente aquellos candados.

Waylon no lo entendía, él lo había visto... había analizado sus ojos... como pudo equivocarse... Eddie era un ser humano malo quien le había cortado las alas completamente, pero ¿por qué vio bondad en sus ojos? – no comprendo , no entiendo – hasta las aves presentían que Gluskin era malo , huyendo rápidamente cada vez que se lo cruzaban... Pero por qué él no!!!!

Mientras que Waylon se encontraba en ese trance, el pajarito se acercó a él y empezó a cantar

El rubio lo observo y le sonrió – Lo lamento amiguito – las lágrimas caían – en este momento no puedo ayudarte – y notó que era el alma de un niño de seis años que acababa de fallecer y quería llegar al reino –Realmente lo siento – rompió en llanto

Dejando al pajarito cantando el cual intentaba consolar al pobre ángel...

.

.

.

\------------------------------------------

Había cometido un error, un gravísimo error...

Una vez que sus alas fueron suficientemente grandes, Waylon intento escapar... siendo descubierto por Gluskin

Ahora ambos se encontraban en el sótano, donde el ángel estaba encadenado boca abajo en una mesa

-Por favor Eddie no lo hagas – suplicaba- no lo hagas Eddie

-Lo siento Darling, veo que cortarte las alas no es suficiente, no quería recurrir a este medio pero me obligas a hacerlo

-NOOO – lloraba – POR FAVOR ...

-Te dije que no intentaras escapar cariño, te lo dije muchas veces...

-Lo siento Eddie , lo siento...

-No te preocupes, ahora estaré realmente seguro que no huiras, además he practicado mucho – sonrio

Waylon dirigió la vista hasta una de las esquinas de la habitación quedando horrorizado, al observar la gran pila de aves muertas, ensangrentadas y con las alas arrancadas

-AHHHHH – grito Waylon, aquellas almas... aquellas almas...!!Qué habia hecho!!

-Eddie, toma consciencia, por favor!!!, no lo hagas

-ESCUCHA ZORRA –Gluskin grito jalándole los cabellos –TÚ TIENES LA CULPA DE ESTO... AHORA ABTENTE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS PUTA

El ojos azules tomo el bisturí y empezó a cortar la ala izquierda

-Ahhh – gritaba Waylon, aún no se acostumbraba al dolor –Nooooo Ahhh

Gluskin, agarro con firmeza las partes del ala sobrante 

-Eddie si haces eso yo voy a ...

y fuertemente la jaló, arrancandola de raíz , el dolor que sentía Waylon era insoportable

\- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO MÁS POR FAVOR

La sangre no paraba de fluir, y los gritos eran desgarradores –DUELEEEE NOOOOO AHHHHHHHH

-Shhhhh... Silencio cariño... que aún falta el otro lado

.

.

.

\------------------------------------------

El cuarto al igual que la casa ya no fue el mismo desde aquel día, era como si el brillo y color se hubiese esfumado de toda esa propiedad .... pero Eddie no lo notaba.

-Darling traje tu comida – entro al cuarto muy contento...

La encontró en la cama durmiendo apaciblemente

Desde ese día su cariño ya no había intentado escapar, es más , le pidió que por favor le instalara un servicio en la habitación y le trajera alimento...

Aunque le pareció raro al principio, él solo lo tomo como una buena señal de mejora en la relación. 

Eddie destapo a Waylon con cuidado , y diviso su pecho con vendas color negro con puntos blancos al igual que su pantalón

Suspiro, no importaba que ropa le pusiese o que tan colorida sea, ella tan solo se volvían de color negro con puntos blancos en unos minutos .

-Cariño- lo movio un poco- despierta - beso su mejilla- es hora de comer y desinfectar la herida..

.

.

.

\------------------------------------------

-NOOOOOOOO EDDIEEEEEEEE NOOOOOO ME GOLPEES - intentaba cubriese con los brazos, los múltiples golpes que Gluskin le daba - TE JURO QUE NO IBA A ESCAPAR... SOLO QUERIA TOMAR LA FRUTA -lloraba

-ERES UNA PUTA MENTIROSA 

-EDDIEEEEEEE POR FAVOR RAZONA... SOY UN ÁNGEL... NO PUEDO MENTIR... YO SOLO QUERÍA LA FRUTA 

El pelo negro comenzó a calmarse a pensar...era verdad... él no podía mentir ,era contra las reglas..

Dejo al pobre ángel llorando y temblando para dirigirse a la ventana por donde "trato de escapar" dándose cuenta de que era cierto... el árbol que estaba cerca a la torre habia florecido y estaba repleto de frutos maduros

Volteo el rostro sorprendido y arrepentido hacia su pequeño ángel que se encontraba en shock

-No mas por favor...- se le oía murmurar - no más .... detente... no miento ..yo no miento 

Corrio hasta él y lo abrazo- Oh darling lo siento mucho

-NOOOOO -se desespero Waylon al sentir el toque-NO ME GOLPEES NOOOOO PORFAVOR...- Empujandolo -nononnonon no quiero más golpees

Gluskin se enojo ante esta acción, ¿como se atrevía rechazarlo?

-ZORRA -gritó 

Tomando los cabellos de Waylon con fuerza y arrastrándolo hasta las escaleras 

-DUELEEEE ¿A DONDE ME LLEVAS?

-Te castigaré pequeña puta

Siguió arrastrándolo de los pelos hasta llegar a una habitación que no tenia ventanas y la luz se prendía desde fuera

-Entra alli- lo empujo- te quedaras aqui hasta que entiendas que eres mio Waylon

-Eddie espera... este cuarto parece oscuro... no me dejes aqui Eddie ,soy un ser de luz Eddie, no debo de estar en un cuarto oscuro

-Ese es el punto querido... es un castigo - sonrio cerrando la puerta y apagando la luz

Cuando Eddie cerro completamente la puerta, el ángel sintió como la oscuridad lo consumía poco a poco - no... por favor... no quiero esto...auxilio -murmuro

-

.

.

.

\------------------------


	2. Mi libertad

-Cariñooo - gritó al entra a la habitación mientras prendía la luz- creo que ya te perdone -sonrió al ver que su amado sentado en el suelo 

El ángel ahora vestido totalmente de negro, con la cabeza mirando al suelo, se paró y sin hablar camino al costado de Gluskin

-Darling, ¿estas enojado conmigo?- preguntó un poco preocupado

Waylon tan solo negó con la cabeza

Subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que se encontraba en la torre y sin que el pelo negro diera la orden de que entrara ,Waylon realizo la acción.

El rubio tan solo se sentó en la esquina del cuarto, posando su cabeza en la pared mientras miraba por la ventana.

.

.

.

\-------------------------

Le gritó, lo golpeo y hasta le abrió las heridas en su espalda pero todo fue en vano...

El ángel no volvió a hablar , ni mirarlo ...

Sus ojos ahora de un celeste apagado, reflejaban tan solo resignación ante su captor

Hacia lo necesario para vivir : Comer, dormir y hacer sus necesidades; eran su nuevo sentido de vida para aquel pobre ángel...

.

.

.

\-------------------------

El territorio de Eddie era muy grande: Para poder ingresar en él, se debía pasar una gran reja color blanca que era sumamente alta

Al ingresar tenias que caminar un patio amplio rodeado de arboles y flores para poder llegar a la casa

En la vida de Gluskin, a mitad del año se realizaba la llamada "limpieza general" que dura aproximadamente un mes. Para por ello, se contrataba a diez asistentes (mujeres y hombres) para realizar tan ardua labor, claro ...siempre prohibiéndoles la torre .

Pero algo había cambiado en esa casa, y los asistentes lo notaron cuando pusieron su primer pie en el territorio

Sin duda alguna, el aire era más pesado ; aun siendo verano, un aire frió rodeaba todo el territorio.

La primera semana realizaron su labor con normalidad, pero con ligeros contratiempos que solo pasaba en el gran patio de la casa

Todo comenzó con pequeñas cosas que se cambiaban de lugar, luego con objetos que aparecían frente a los asistentes haciéndolos tropezar

Estos acontecimientos eran inofensivos al comienzo ...hasta que llego el día

-ME LARGO!!! - gritaba una chica corriendo asustada 

Eddie al verla,la siguió -Espera que pasa- dijo mientras la alcanzaba en la reja blanca

\- "Eso" intento matarme - volteo al mirar a Eddie y este se horrorizo

-¿que te paso?- la chica tenia un corte en el rostro, algo superficial pero que emanaba un poco de sangre

-Ay algo en su casa señor Gluskin, estuve cortado el pasto, y de un momento a otro las tijeras me cortaron el rostro, no bromeo señor Gluskin, en su casa hay algo malo y no quiero saber que es

Eddie entró en pánico ¿qué estaba pasando?

.

.

.

\-------------------------

Los accidentes siguieron sucediendo al transcurso de la semana, uno mas graves que otro hasta que no hubo ningún asistente en casa

¿su casa embrujada? ¡¡¡¡imposible!!!

Sintiendo una gran presión en su espalda, volteo y a lo lejos sintió la mirada de Waylon

.

.

.

\-------------------------

-¿Waylon tu haces eso?- pronuncio al abrir con brusquedad la puerta

...silencio...

-Waylon mírame- tomó con brusquedad su rostro –¿TU HACES ESO?

El rubio tan solo empezó a reir bajito e hizo estremecer a Eddie

Despues de mucho tiempo Park observo a su captor

\- ¿No crees que es divertido?- rió

Eddie asustado soltó el rostro del rubio , al ver que sus ojos ya no eran celeste sino verdes oscuros completamente vacíos

– No lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo esto al salir de la habitación

.

.

.

\-------------------------

El pelo negro contrato a otro personal de servicio para que terminase la labor que el grupo anterior no logró concluir

Los días pasaban y los accidentes seguían.... hasta que la última gota derramo el vaso

-Esta muerta!!!- Gritó uno de los asistentes en el patio

-¿Que? - Gluskin corrió a la escena, en donde diviso el cadáver de una joven empleada tira entre los arbustos - ¿que paso?

-No...no no lo se señor- el chico empezó a llorar y tartamudear- ella...ella esta bien hace unos minutos

Eddie tomo el pulso a la joven y gritó -LLamen a la ambulancia !AHORA! , que aún tiene pulso

.

.

.

\-------------------------

La "Limpieza general" fue cancelada después del suceso

-Maldición !!! - dijo mientras arrojaba un jarrón al suelo 

Subió las escaleras corriendo, y al llegar a la puerta , abrió los candados para luego tirarlos al suelo con furia

-WAYLON!!! -gritó con ira cuando casi rompe la puerta

La cara de pánico que expresaba el ángel fue lo primero que diviso Gluskin

Tenia casi medio cuerpo fuera de la ventana 

-ZORRA!!!!!- gritó mientras corria al rubio, el cual lo tomó con brusquedad jalándolo hacia dentro

-NOO!!!! - lloraba- DEJAME IR!!!

-MALDITA PUTA- lo posó en la cama y empezó a golpearlo 

-NOO!!! EDDIE !!! ESCUCHA POR FAVOR!!!

-MALDITO BASTARDO 

-ESCU...-otro golpe

 

No importaba lo que el rubio quisiese decir, solo le quedaba llorar hasta que su captor se cansase de golpear y asi quizas lo escuchara

.

.

.

\-------------------------

-E..e...escu..chame 

Eddie ya un poco calmado y agitado lo observó.. tirado en el suelo, con el cuerpo cubierto de moretones, un ojo hinchado , la boca rota y emanando sangre ....esta vez se había pasado

-¿por qué quieres escapar Waylon?- pregunto triste -¿Por qué quieres abandonarme?

-Lo..lo sien..cofffcoff -tocia sangre -siento ..debo hacerlo...

-¿Que? -el enojo de Gluskin regresaba - ¿QUE DIJISTE?

\- Yo..yo.. - lloraba- no quiero...no quiero hacerte daño , si me quedo te haré cosas malas

El ojos azules sabia que había algo mas en esas palabras, un mensaje oculto- ¿que quieres decir?

-No quiero herirte...

-DIME!!! EXPLICATE

-lo siento, no quise hacerle eso a la chica.. -las lagrimas no dejaban de fluir - lo juro... 

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste entonces?

Waylon dudó...pero se atrevió a decirlo

-el ataque no era para ella...era para tí Eddie...

-¿Que?- se sorprendió, no esperaba esa respuesta

-dejame ir por favor... si me quedo por mas tiempo se que haré algo mas malo contigo.. -miro fijamente a los ojos de azules de Gluskin - me esta pasando algo Eddie...siento cosas malas que nunca había experimentado ...dejame ir.. no quiero hacerte daño

.

.

.

\-------------------------

La situación del ángel era critica... tenia alguna costillas rotas y la fiebre no dejaba de subir

Eddie lo cuido hasta que este mejoro, e ideando una manera para que este no se alejase de su lado, ahora estaba seguro que Waylon intentaría escapar de cualquier manera ..

.

.

\-------------------------

\- Tengo que enseñarte algo - le dijo sonriendo, era el mejor plan que podía idear para esta situación tan desesperante

\- ¿A dónde vamos? -pregunto con duda el rubio

-Ya lo veras

Caminaron lentamente ya que Waylon aun no se recuperaba totalmente , y este al recordar el camino le entro el pánico-¿me llevaras nuevamente al sótano? -temblo- ¿que hice mal? 

-Nonono - intento calmar al ángel, que había dejado de caminar -calmate, no te hare nada, solo deseo enseñarte algo

Park confio en su palabra y camino a su lado, por alguna razon mientras mas se acercaban al lugar, él escuchaba voces lejanas

"ayudenme" "salvenme" "quiero ir a casa" "mamá ¿donde estas? " "dejemme" "seré bueno solo dejemme salir" 

El captor abrió la puerta del sótano y prendió la luz

-¿qué es esto ?- se horrorizo Waylon - ¿ por qué están encerrados?

Eddie no dijo nada... tan solo miraba la habitación sonriendo

-¿Que planeas ? - el rubio lo tomo de la camisa- ¿que piensas hacerles a estas pobres almas Eddie?

Gluskin quedo encantado ante la expresión de temor de su víctima, ademas de ver como sus ojos cambiaban de color rápidamente, de verdes a celeste y viceversa

-NO LES HAGAS DAÑO- gritaba –POR FAVOR

La habitación se encontraba repleta de aves con almas de niños que gritan que los ayuden

-QUE PIENSAS HACERLES GLUSKIN- lloraba Waylon- TODOS SON NIÑOS

-No pienso hacer nada...aún...

-¿que dices?

-No les haré nada cariño, si tú prometes que te quedaras y no intentaras huir de mi lado nunca más Darling

-No.. no puedo hacerlo- miro con sus ojos desesperado- sabes que no puedo prometerte esto Eddie!!

Sinceridad, después de todo seguía siendo un ángel..y no podía mentir

-En ese caso...- dijo mientras sacaba una de las aves de la jaula - las torturare una por una

-Eddie !!! no por favor..

\- ¿Entonces te quedaras? -tomo al ave fuertemente y esta agitaba sus alas con desesperación "duele"

-Déjalo Eddie - suplicaba

-¿Prometes quedarte ?

\- Sabes que puedo herirte 

-No lo harás Waylon- dijo enojado

-Tu...tu- se desespero- no sabes lo que pasa por mi cabeza últimamente , pienso en hacerte cosas horrible... 

-NO ME IMPORTA!!! -gritó - solo quiero que te quedes a mi lado Darling - pronuncio esto con una mirada triste - prometelo

-Sii- lloraba- lo prometo, tan solo.... dejalos libres- se arrodillo y rogó- por favor son solo niños

Eddie sonrió, el ángel había caído derechito en su trampa, ahora su vida era suya 

-Te propongo un trato Waylon -Posó a la ave nuevamente en su jaula y tomo la manos del rubio e hico que se pare - hay una forma en la que liberare a estas lindas almas 

-Pero.. tu dijiste que...las liberarías si me quedaba

-Nonononon.. yo dije que no las torturaría, nunca dije que las liberarías

El ángel quedo el sock... Eddie tenia razón... 

-Dime.. dime ¿qué tengo que hacer Eddie para que sean libres?

-Bien- sonrio , para luego cargarlo- te lo contare al llegar a mi habitación

\- Dimelo ahora Gluskin ¿que haras?

-Shhhh, no digas nada y solo haz caso a lo que digo

Waylon se calló... 

Entraron al cuarto del mayor, quien posó al rubio sobre su cama, en donde le saco el polo lentamente disfrutando de los pequeños roces, dejándolo con la venda negra en su cuerpo

-¿quieres que me bañe? -pregunto con inocencia Waylon, ya que para él el acto de sacarse la ropa era sinónimo de limpieza

-No querido- pronuncio sonriendo, sacando las vendas al rubio - ese no es lo que quiero

-Entonces... ¿dime que quieres para que ellas sean libres?

-Ya lo veras amor - lo beso en la frente - ya lo veras

Oh si, hoy llevaría a este ángel al paraíso...

 

\------------------------


	3. Castigo

Gluskin había encadenado su tobillo izquierdo hacia la cama, todos los días lo hacía y solo lo liberaba cuando iban a la habitación del pelinegro a tener relaciones

El ángel se sentía desfallecer...

Sentado en la misma esquina de aquel cuarto en la torre, tan solo mirando el grisáceo paisaje que rodeaba el hogar de Gluskin, intentando quizás una parte de él ubicar un poco de esperanza de que alguna vez pueda ser libre nuevamente

Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Eddie le había propuesto el trato, dos semanas desde que prometió quedarse a su lado para siempre y dos semanas en las que el mundo ya no lo miraba como antes

El pelinegro había cumplido su promesa, pero Waylon se arrepintió de no analizar bien las palabras de este, antes de aceptar

Ese día liberó a todas las aves de la habitación luego de que hicieran el amor

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver un día después como cazaba y enjaulaba a las aves que pasaban cerca de su propiedad

FLASHBACK

-Hola cariño- entró Eddie con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-DIJISTES QUE LAS LIBERARÍAS – gritó y corrió con ira hacia su captor, dispuesto a golpearlo...un gran odio crecía dentro de él, lo detestaba, lo odiaba, lo maldecía. ..Lo mataría

Sus ojos ahora verdes se oscurecieron, y Eddie pudo divisar cuando un peculiar color sangre empezaba a expandirse en su pupila

-y yo las liberé, Darling- Gluskin retrocedió un poco, sabiendo que la cadena de Park no llegaría hasta la puerta- el que haya capturado a otras es otra cosa

Observó cómo su rehén estiraba los brazos hasta su cuello, intentando ahorcarlo, siendo impedido por la cadena y la distancia en la que se encontraba

-PERO TU...ME MENTISTE!!!

-nono...yo te dije que las liberaría, lo cual hice frente a tus ojos, lo que no prometí fue que no volvería a capturar a otras- dijo con sorna

-ESO...- el rubio empezó a respirar para calmarse- yo...-razonó por un momento- tienes razón..

Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, Waylon estaba destrozado... esas almas inofensivas, siendo torturadas por aquel terrible hombre

-¿Por qué haces eso?- dijo el ojos verdes de manera entrecortada- no te hicimos nada, ¿por qué?

-Oh mi amor- se acercó hasta su pareja y lo abrazó intentado reconfortarlo, ya no tenía que temerle, sus ojos había vuelto a su estado natural... Verdes oscuros

-Por favor Eddie...libéralas, por favor...- se acurrucó entre los brazos de Gluskin, desde hacía un par de meses atrás, sentía tanto frio

\- Tú ya sabes cuál es el precio para liberarlas, Darling

-¿Qué?- subió su rostro para ver la expresión del pelinegro, y quedó horrorizado por la enorme sonrisa retorcida que llevaba

-Vamos a mi habitación, cariño- le susurró al oído- hoy quiero probarte y degustar otra vez tu delicioso sabor

FIN DEL FLASHBACK 

.

.

.

\------------------------------------

Dolía...

Hacer el amor, dolía mucho...

No podía imaginar que un acto donde los humanos procrearan y expresaban sus más puros sentimientos a su ser más amado y que la palabra "amor" estuviese presente, fuera tan doloroso

Sus alas ya no crecería, las cicatrices no desaparecerían y sabía muy bien que su alma rota no se curaría con el tiempo...estos castigos no eran nada a comparación a ser tocado por Eddie

Prefería mil veces, la sensación de cuando sus alas fueron arrancadas de raíz de su espalda, a la sensación que le otorgaba el ojos azules al acaricias y penetrar cada parte de su cuerpo

Cada vez que lo hacía...

Gluskin lamia sus heridas, y sonreía al verlas tan vivas sobre su piel

"Que estés marcado por mí, me hace sentir tan bien, Darling...saber que eres totalmente mío me excita aún más"

Las palabras de su captor resonaban en sus pesadillas, una y otra vez...haciendo que muchas veces despertara temblando y gritando

Para luego ponerse en posición fetal, llorar e intentar recordar la razón por lo cual lo hacía... sus hermosas almas que tenía que ir al cielo, cada una valía la pena... y resistiría todos los días ser tocado por Gluskin si ellas podían tener libertad que había perdido...

.

.

.

\------------------------------------

En el cielo

-¿Waylon regresó?- un preocupado Miles preguntaba al vigilante de la puerta del paraíso

-No Miles- negó el enorme hombre, quien estaba sentado frente a una mesa y un enorme libro dorado

-Debemos hacer algo, Chris... lleva ya mucho tiempo en la tierra- se desesperó, ¿cuanto tiempo había pasado?, uno, dos o quizás tres meses, no recordaba; pero las almas estaban empezando a regresar con normalidad...pero el rubio no llegaba...

-Miles- suspiró Walker- sabes que el concepto del tiempo aquí, es algo obsoleto

-Lo sé- se entristeció, ya habían pasado más de 50 años, pero aún no se acostumbraba el estar en el cielo.. - Dennis también está desesperado, no puede recepcionar tantas almas él solo...

-No debes estar tan preocupado Miles, Waylon aparecerá ya verás, - dijo esto mientras ponía una mano en el hombro del pelinegro- sería mejor que ayudaras a Dennis

-Sabes que soy pésimo haciendo eso, Walker.. recuerda que es por esto que planeo ser un ángel guardián

-Disculpa..¿me puedes atender?- preguntó una voz femenina, interrumpiendo la conversación de los amigos

-Oh claro- se apenó el robusto hombre - Es mejor que te retires Miles, estoy un poco ocupado aquí

-Claro...- se alejó del lugar, escuchando a lo lejos como su amigo hacía su trabajo

"-Dime tu nombre por favor... necesito verificar si te encuentras en la lista- preguntó Chris 

-Luz María Tonson..."

.

.

.

\------------------------------------

Hablar con Walker no lo había calmado para nada

Tenía un mal presentimiento, desde que el rubio le había dicho que iría a averiguar sobre el tema de las almas, Miles se negó rotundamente ante la idea de que vaya, pero sin duda, Waylon Park era el más noble ángel en aquel lugar

Preocupándose de los demás de una manera que Upshur definía como muy exagerada

Necesitaba cerciorarse que su mejor amigo estuviese a salvo, él prometió cuidarlo por toda la eternidad, le debía su vida actual a aquel rubio...

-Iré por él - murmuró para si mismo- debo ir por él

.

.

.

\------------------------------------

En la tierra

Recorrió los lugares donde los registros decían que las almas desaparecían

Se estaba rindiendo, llevaba horas buscando a su amigo, sin encontrar rastro alguno

-Rayos- murmuró 

Hasta que observó o mejor dicho...presintió algo raro en una zona grisácea

-Que raro- pensó, el día estaba completamente soleado y a una temperatura muy agradable

Las aves parecían rodear ese lugar con impaciencia, y sobre todo, la torre de aquel lugar ¿por qué? 

Con cautela...descendió hasta estar a la altura de la única ventana abarrotada que tenía la torre, en donde las aves salían y entraban 

Se volvió invisible y miró lo que había dentro

Una persona de cabellos rubios yacía dormida en ese cuarto tan deprimente, tapada por una gruesa frazada de color negro, temblando y respirando de manera rápida

Se asustó al pensar que era Park para luego analizar la situación, ...ese sin duda alguna no era su amigo.

Ya que primero, los ángeles no podían dormir; segundo, cada ropa que llevaban puesta se volvía completamente blanca al usarlas y por último, aquel humano no tenía alas

Sintió una gran pena al ver a la persona en la deplorable condición, parecía tan asustado e inofensivo ¿estaría bien?

Upshur estaba a punto de irse, cuando el hombre volteó entre sueños y Miles pudo distinguir el demacrado rostro del sujeto

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al sorprenderse ante el rostro que miraba

-Waylon...

.

.

.

\------------------------------------------

EXPLICACIÓN

Como se explicó en el primer capitulo, solo las almas de los niños pueden ir directo al reino de los cielos

En caso de los adultos, al llegar a ser aves en primer lugar son recepcionados por Dennis (y también era por Waylon) para convertirlas de aves en almas, luego se dirigen hasta la puerta de entrada en el paraiso, donde se encuentra Walker y verificar que su nombre este escrito en el libro dorado

Ya que muchas veces los demonios se hacen pasar por almas intentando entrar para corromper el paraiso y convertir a las almas en demonios o en almas errantes 

.

.

.

\----------------------------


	4. Huida o Rescate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Subo mis historias en wattpad =3  
> Allí soy más activa ;3 encuentrame como EmperatrizX3

......................................

Upshur estaba a punto de irse, cuando el hombre volteó entre sueños y Miles pudo distinguir el demacrado rostro del sujeto

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, al sorprenderse ante el rostro que miraba

-Waylon...

.........

El ángel no podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿En serio era su amigo Park?

Aún sin creerlo, se dispuso a entrar a la habitación "Quizás solo se le parezca" pensó

Pero antes de que pudiese entrar, un hombre de cabellos negros entró en el cuarto haciendo que por instinto Upshur se vuelva invisible

_Cariño ¿ya despertaste?

El hombre se sentó en la cama donde yacía su amigo, para luego acariciar sus cabellos rubios

_Veo que sigues descansando- beso su frente- volveré luego entonces

Fue lo último que dijo, antes de salir a la habitación

Miles esperó unos segundos invisibles, por si el hombre volvía y luego entró entre los barrotes de la ventana

Con un poco de duda, posó su mano en el brazo del hombre que dormía, para después moverlo intentado despertarlo

-¿Waylon? - preguntó en voz baja- ¿Waylon?

El rubio comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y al ver al ángel, sonrió

_¿Miles... Esto es un sueño?

_Waylon ¿qué haces aquí?-Upshur se horrorizó al ver los ojos verdes de su amigo "Un alma en pena" pensó, "imposible"

_Amigo, los extraño tanto - Comenzó a llorar -No sabes como quisiera volver con ustedes

_Entonces vamos Waylon - Tomó el brazo de su amigo con fuerza para llevárselo, ese lugar le daba un mal presentimiento

_ ¿qué?- Se preguntó al sentir el contacto, parecía tan real para ser un sueño

Park se sentó en la cama rápidamente, miró a los alrededores para luego dirigir su mirada a su amigo y por unos breves segundos reflexionó lo que estaba aconteciendo...No era un sueño

_¿Miles?¿ en serio eres tú? - Su mirada reflejaba felicidad, hacia meses que no veía a su mejor amigo...

_Si Waylon, soy yo- Le correspondió con una sonrisa, no importaba que ahora Park pareciera un alma en pena, él sin duda seguía siendo el mismo

_Miles - Lo abrazó -te extrañé tanto...

Aunque su felicidad duró poco, al notar donde estaban

_Pero ¿que haces aquí Miles?- El rubio preguntó muy preocupado, tomando bruscamente a su amigo de los hombros- ¿él te trajo aquí? ¿te a atrapado también?

_¿él? - respondió Upshur, recordando al hombre que salio anteriormente

_Eddie..- Su voz se entrecorto al decir el nombre- ¿te hizo algo...? Dime que no te hizo nada por favor - Empezó a inspeccionar el cuerpo del pelinegro- ¿te pegó, te insultó? - su mirada reflejaba desesperación

_¿Hablas del hombre de cabellos negros?

_Si -asintió - No te hizo nada ¿verdad?

_No -Negó, y al percatarse que aquel hombre no era una buena persona, sintió un gran enojo

_Eso es bueno- suspiró- debes salir de aquí lo antes posible Miles antes de que él regrese

_Estuve buscándote Park, no me iré sin ti

_No -negó - tu solo debes irte de aquí... Yo no puedo -se puso nervioso

_ ¿No puedes ?- Upshur deseaba gritarle pero se contuvo- Amigo es obvio que ese hombre esta loco, debemos salir de aquí

_No puedo - Siguió negándose...Él había prometido no irse, no debía romper la promesa

_Claro que puedes- El pelo negro tomó la mano del rubio, jalándolo y la fuerza de Miles, fue tanta que el ojos verdes cayó de la cama-¿Que te hicieron Park?

Miles no sabia como describir lo que se sentía en ese momento ¿odio? ¿miedo?¿furia?¿tristeza?, Waylon llevaba ropa negra, rasguños por todos lados al igual que sangre..Era evidente que él era más que un alma en pena en este momento

_Tienes que salir de aquí , Miles...No quiero que él te haga esto -Los ojos de Park se oscurecieron al pensar en qué pasaría si Gluskin veía a su amigo

_Claro que no - dijo con decidido Upshur - iras conmigo quieras o no

Waylon no quería decirle sobre la promesa a Miles, ya que nunca entendería ...Además había otro inconveniente

_Estoy encadenado...- pronunció el rubio mirando el suelo- yo estoy encadenado..no puedo sacarme el grillete de la pierna..He intentado tanto romperlo pero no puedo hacerlo

_¿De qué grillete?- Buscó Miles- no veo ninguna cadena

_Esta aquí- señaló su pierna izquierda como si fuera algo evidente , donde el rubio apreciaba la enorme cadena- que no ves...- tomo su cabeza con desesperación- él no confía en mí...él me quiere aquí...él me ..- empezó a murmurar para si mismo

-Waylon- sujetó con rudeza el rostro de su amigo- mírame- dijo cuando notó que no paraba de decir incoherencia-allí no hay nada...NO HAY NADA -Alzó la voz

Miles pensó seriamente en qué le habían hecho a su amigo. Ese hombre a quien llamaba Eddie sin duda había roto algo en la cabeza de Park ¿en dónde estaba su amigo tan sonriente y risueño?

_¿no hay nada? -preguntó con incredulidad, para observar su pierna y después de mucho tiempo se dio cuenta de no había nada

_No Waylon, no hay nada

_Pero Eddie...- Recordaba que su pareja siempre lo encadenaba, todos los días ¿qué estaba pasando?

_Vamos Waylon, no hay tiempo, seguro él está regresando

_No nononon - negó nuevamente- no puedo irme..

_¿por qué no? eres libre

_No puedo , no puedo - Comenzó a llorar - no puedo

_Entonces lamento hacerte esto Waylon- Fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de propinarle un fuerte puñete en el rostro de su amigo, quien noqueado cayó desmayado al suelo

.

.

.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

(En el cielo)

_DÉJEME IR - gritaba a todo pulmón el rubio - DEBO VOLVER, DEBO VOLVER -Sus movimientos eran bruscos al intentar escapar, haciendo que al moverse sus extremidades sufrieran heridas

Su cuerpo estaba atado a la cama después de que casi huyera de la clínica...

_ SÁQUENME...SÁQUENME - Imploró -POR FAVOR...POR FAVOR...

La puerta de su habitación blanca( que con el pasar de las horas, se estaba pintando de negro) se abrió, y un anciano entró

_Hola de nuevo amigo- Sonrió amablemente el doctor

_Trager- Lloraba Waylon- por favor, desátame... Tengo que volver..Por favor

El anciano lo ignoró

_Debes relajarte Park - Dijo, mientras que con un jeringa le inyectaba un relajante - tienes que descansar

_NO...NO DE NUEVO... -gritó con desesperación pataleando- ÉL ME BUSCARÁ, DÉJEME IR, ÉL VA A VENIR

Luego de administrar la dosis, Richard salió del cuarto para encontrar a Upshur caminando de un lado para otro, nervioso

_¿cómo esta, Trager?- preguntó Miles preocupado

_Nuevamente trato de escapar- Suspiró -es la quinta vez que lo hace

.......

Cuando Miles llegó con Waylon entre los brazos, todos quedaron anonadados, primero por el color negro de sus ropas y segundo y más resaltante, la pésima condición en la que estaba

Fue llevado así a la clínica del cielo, donde su viejo amigo Trager se encargó de atenderlo

Al inicio Waylon cooperó con Richard para que atienda sus heridas, negándose a contarle como era que las obtuvo... pero mientras las horas pasaban el rubio se tornó agresivo al notar que no lo dejarían volver con Gluskin, tanto que el personal de la clínica tuvo que atarlo a la cama

Nadie del personal comprendía porque las ansias del ojos verdes en volver a la tierra con ese humano después de todo que lo que este le había ocasionado

.......

_Tengo que hablar contigo Upshur -dijo el anciano- vamos un rato a caminar

Salieron de los pasillos de la clínica, hasta llegar a un pequeño parque donde los pacientes caminaban y se sentaron en una de las bancas

El cielo aunque no muchos lo creyeran, era muy similar a la tierra... En donde los ángeles y almas caminaban en paz sin temor alguno...Las nubes rozaban sus pies como si fuera una pequeña niebla en los alrededores

Richard miró con seriedad a los ojos del pelinegro y sin más espera pronunció

_Siento decirte esto Miles, pero tienes que llevarte a Waylon de aquí

Aquellos sorprendió a Miles, quien esperaba quizás un informe de la salud de Park, más no un aviso para que se vaya

_¿Qué estás diciendo?- Sonrió nervioso- Park está mal herido..Tú mismo lo haz dicho, sus alas no crecerá y sus heridas están infectadas

_Lo sé - Agachó la cabeza ¿cómo debía explicarle eso a Miles?- pero no puede seguir aquí Miles

_ ¿POR QUÉ ? -Gritó enfurecido

_Él ya no es un ángel o un alma - Apretó sus manos entre sí, sintiendo la incómoda textura de sus guantes

_Lo sé, es más como un alma en pena, así como yo lo fui o tú -Señaló- Podemos volverlo en un ángel de nuevo

_No es tan simple ...- pronunció el médico dolido, Park también era su amigo y verlo en esas condiciones lo destrozaba

_Claro que lo es, escucha...Waylon hizo eso por mi, no puedo dejarlo así

_Lo siento, Miles

_Bien - Se paró de su asiento enfurecido- si no quieres hacer esto, yo lo haré

Estaba apunto de retirase pero Richard lo detuvo

_No es que no quiera Upshur, es que no se puede -En su mirada del anciano solo reflejaba tristeza

_¿Por qué dices eso?- El pesimismo de su amigo lo hizo fruncir el ceño

_Él... - Su cuerpo empezó a temblar...Solo una vez en sus 405 años de existencia como ángel había visto esto

_DIME- Exigió el pelo negro

_Él es un ángel caído, Miles - dijo sin más

_Claro que no, que no tenga alas no lo convierte en uno, además él nunca fue expulsado- Miles se negaba a creer lo que decía su amigo, era evidente que estaba equivocado

_Sé que estás en un momento de negación, pero lo que te digo es la verdad...Sabes que no podemos mentir

_Bien, supongamos que lo que dices es "cierto" - Hizo un gesto de comillas con las manos-estamos hablando de Waylon Park, es bueno, amable, comprensible y lleno de amor, es cosa de días que volverá a ser el de antes, solo es cuestión de recordarle quien era y su bondad florecerá nuevamente ...Así es como me convirtió a mí

_No- negó Trager- no es tan fácil Miles

_Por qué sigues diciendo esto sin intentarlo

_Escucha, el no es un alma en pena es una " Ángel caído " -El anciano enfatizó en lo último- o es mucho más que eso, Miles

_¿qué hay de diferencia en uno con el otro? Son exactamente iguales, - Enumeró con los dedos - la tendencia a poner negras la cosas, los ojos verdes y oscuros, un rencor a la humanidad, es casi lo mismo

_No es lo mismo Miles...Un alma en pena, es un humano que se resiste a la reencarnación por el odio que lleva dentro, deambula por la vida causando dolor y tormento, para nosotros lo ángeles es fácil convertirlos porque estamos llenos de compresión y amor al prójimo , una vez que el alma perdona aquel rencor que lo acongoja puede ser una ángel como tú o volver a reencarnar como un ser humano en su otra vida; en cambio, un ángel caído es un ángel que se corrompe , piénsalo ... ¿qué cosas tan atroces e imperdonables debió pasar un ángel para que de pronto comience a odiar?

_Pero... si Waylon perdona aquello lo atormenta - Sonrió esperanzado- puede volver a ser el de antes

_Miles... - El anciano no podía creer lo terco que era su amigo- Es Waylon... Waylon Park, el más amable de los ángeles, él siempre perdonó todo, pero míralo ahora, solo hay temor, tristeza,y desesperación en su mirada, es obvio que le pasó cosas muy terribles en la tierra para que sienta odio...Él nunca se va a curar, Miles

_No.. no puedes decirme eso.. - sus lagrimas empezaron a caer, ¿por qué no había seguido su instinto y no buscó antes a su amigo?

_Lo siento Miles, tienes que sacarlo de aquí

_Pero, me dices que está mal.. Es nuestro deber cuidarlo, no puede volver a su suplicio en la tierra, además no causa daño alguno...Solo hay que medicarlo para que se calme y hablar con él de la situación

_Entiende Miles, si fuese un alma en pena no habría problema, pero es un ángel caído

Trager temblando, sacó los guantes de sus manos rápidamente, y el pelinegro al verlas se sorprendió

_Tus manos...Están negras - dijo Miles, los ángeles eran seres de luz, Richard se estaba convirtiendo, lo cual lo asustó

_Es por esto que debes llevártelo, a comparación de las almas en pena, los ángeles caídos pueden infectar el cielo y Waylon nos infectará.. Sobre todo a aquellos que fuimos convertidos como nosotros, Miles

_¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? -preguntó preocupado

_Porque al principio creía que era suciedad, pero conforme examinaba a Waylon, la mancha empezó a extenderse...

_El caso Frank...- murmuró Miles

_Asi es Miles, Waylon está sufriendo el mismo caso que sufrió Manera hace mucho años

_Eso quiere decir que....- Upshur no lo podía creer

_Waylon se puede convertir en un demonio en cualquier momento -dijo con tristeza el anciano - esa es otra razón por la que debes llevártelo, parece ser que eres inmune a la corrosión Miles, mírate, lo cargaste hasta aquí y te sucedió nada

_No...- El pelinegro se sentó - no le puede suceder esto a Park, yo prometí cuidarlo...

_Estas cosas pasan, no podemos evitarlo- dijo esto como una afirmación, para luego retirarse a seguir trabajando

Dejando a Upshur sentado en la banca, intentado asimilar la situación

.

.

.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

(En la tierra)

_DARLING- entró con alegría al cuarto de su pareja - ¿cómo te sientes aho...

Eddie, se sorprendió a no ver al rubio en la habitación, buscó en cada rincón de esta por si Waylon se había escondido en algún lugar, pero no lo encontró...

_MIERDA -gritó, sus ojos se oscurecieron con rapidez

¿el ángel había huido?

_Imposible- murmuró

Park sin duda alguna era un verdadero ángel, él no rompería su promesa

Comenzó a buscar por todas parte del cuarto alguna pista de su desaparición, hasta que encontró uno pluma

_Un ángel ...

Tomó a pluma entre su mano y la apretó tan fuertemente que esta se volvió polvo

_No me volverán a quitar lo que es mio...Nunca más me quitarán algo que me pertenece

Fue lo que dijo, mientras salía de la habitación enfurecido para ir a buscar a su amado ángel...

.

.

.

\---------------------------


	5. Me encontrará

(En el cielo) 

Después de dialogar con el doctor Trager, Miles se encontraba bastante afligido sobre la noticia que le habían dado

Perdería a su mejor amigo, y no sabía muy bien que hacer...

Si Waylon se convertía en un demonio, le prohibirían el contacto con él, no lo volvería a ver nunca más al estar en el infierno y Park empezaría a sentir un gran odio hacia los ángeles

_Lo siento amigo- Se culpaba, si tan solo él hubiera hecho caso a su instinto, lo más probable fuera que el ahora ojos verdes siguiera siendo un ángel...

No quería eso, Waylon había sido su salvador cuando muchos de los ángeles se rindieron en convertirlo. Sin él, probablemente en ese momento estaría vagando por la tierra con el enojo de haber muerto en la tierra tan brutalmente

_No puedo lamentarme-Se paró decidido, debía de hacer algo pronto-Waylon, yo te ayudaré esta vez amigo

Dijo mientras corría nuevamente al hospital para hablar con Richard

.

.

.

\-----------------------------------------

_¿cuánto tiempo tengo hasta que Waylon contamine el hospital?

La pregunta sorprendió a Trager, quien se encontraba hablando con una enfermera 

Luego todos los ángeles y pacientes voltearon al escuchar la pregunta tan alarmante 

_¿De qué hablas mi amigo?- sonrió con nerviosismo el doctor

_Pues de...

Y antes de que Upshur volviera a hablar, el anciano tapó su boca y lo arrastró hasta afuera

Cuando estuvieron en un lugar desolado, Richard sacó su mano de la boca del pelo negro

_Estas loco- dijo molesto

_¿Por qué te pones así?

_Nadie sabe la situación de Waylon aquí, no pueden enterarse o los guardias lo enviarían a la tierra lo mas antes posible 

_No lo sabía- se apenó Miles, agachando la cabeza

_Ahhh- suspiró - Ahora bien, dime que era lo que querías saber

_Dime ¿cuánto tiempo tengo para convertir a Waylon en ángel de nuevo?

_Pues, calculando la rapidez con que se extiende su corrosión, le tomará 3 días mortales en oscurecer solo su habitación, después de eso no podré ocultar el hecho de que pasa algo con él

_Quizás pueda alcanzar el tiempo- Miles murmuró mientras mordía su labio inferior

_¿Qué piensas hacer?

_Dame esos tres días, déjame quedarme junto a él para intentar volver a Waylon a la normalidad

_Eso es imposible Miles - Los ojos de Trager lo observaron fijamente, con una mirada melancólica- Sabes que el proceso de cambio mínimo a durado un mes humano

_Por favor Trager- Suplicó- quiero intentarlo, sé que el viejo Park aún sigue allí

_No lo sé Miles - Richard desvió la mirada

_¿POR QUÉ NO COOPERAS?- gritó, el hombre frente a él no hacia nada más que desanimarlo para ni siquiera intentar hacer algo -ACASO¿ WAYLON NO ES TU AMIGO?!

El doctor se quedó en silencio

_MÍRAME CUANDO TE ESTOY HABLANDO, TRA...

Y lo observó... En el momento que giró bruscamente el cuerpo de su amigo..., estaba llorando

_¿por qué lloras?

_Tengo miedo...- Su voz sonaba dolida y entrecortada- tengo miedo de perder también a tí, amigo

Sin más que decir, se safó del agarré de Upshur y caminó con tranquilidad hacia su centro de trabajo

Miles supo que había metido la pata, sabía a que se refería cuando decía "A tí tambien" y era por Frank, uno de los mejores ángeles que existieron en el cielo, un gran ejemplo a seguir y quien perdió sus alas haciendo su labor

Antes de que Richard volteara la esquina se detuvo y dijo sin voltear

_Por favor, haz que Waylon se recupere y vuelva con nosotros, empezaré el tramite para que puedas quedarte todo el día en el hospital y no solo en la hora de visitas

Sin más, desapareció de la escena

_Gracias...

.

.

.

\-----------------------------------------

_DÉJEMEEEEE -gritaba Waylon mientras batallaba con las ataduras de la cama -SUÉLTEMMEEEE...POR FAVORRR

_Hola amigo- sonrió Miles, intentando ocultar su tristeza

El rubio no se había dado cuenta en que momento Miles había entrado en su habitación

_Miles - Le correspondió la sonrisa- amigo por favor desátame de una vez, vamos ayúdame a salir de aquí

El pelo negro caminó hasta la silla que se encontraba a lado de la cama del rubio y se sentó en ella

_Lo siento Waylon- Acarició los cabellos del rubio suavemente- no puedo hacer eso

_¿¿POR QUÉ??- Se alteró, moviendo la cabeza con violencia- TU TAMBIEN

_Debes tranquilizarte...

_DÉJAMEE!!!EDDIEEE EDDIEEEE

Upshur frunció el ceño, ¿por qué su amigo llamaba a la persona que le había hecho daño?

_Déjame explicarte el por qué te tenemos así- Miles intentó mantener la compostura- estas muy mal Waylon, tus constantes intentos de huida hacen que las heridas vuelvan a abrirse.

_No comprendes- el rubio empezó a llorar a mares- él les hará daño...

_¿A quién?

_A las almas...

_¿Qué?- Aquello lo sorprendió, ¿cómo un humano podía dañar a las almas?

_Él las caza y las tortura cuando están viniendo al reino..., he visto como sufren mucho antes de morir y volverse almas en pena...Es horrible

Escuchar eso, causó un gran enojo en Miles, ese tipo de personas tan sádicas y violentas no deberían existir

Podría sentir como la furia recorría su cuerpo y corrompía sus entrañas

Odio, venganza, furia , rencor.... Muchos de sentimientos negativos bombardearon el cuerpo del ángel

"Cálmate" pensó, si seguía así podría volverse en alma en pena nuevamente, así que se consoló con la idea de que ese tipo de personas iban directo al infierno

Ahora que tenía conocimiento de que el tipo era todo un sádico, Upshur estaba más que convencido para no dejar ir a su amigo

_Por eso debo volver, tengo a ayudarlas-dijo el ojos verdes

_Todo estará bien, Park- el ojos celestes, tomó la mano de su amigo - hablaré con los guardias para que vayan a la tierra y arreglen las cosas

_NO!!!- exclamó aterrado- ellos solo regañarían a su ángel guardián, y Eddie no cuenta con uno

_¿No tiene un ángel?-preguntó extrañado

_No- negó

Era insólito que un humano no tuviera ángel guardián en su vida...¿cómo rayos había sido capaz de seguir con vida sin uno?

O sea, los humanos son seres propensos a accidentarse y morir múltiples veces en un día, el ángel guardián era su pequeña vocecilla de la razón para que no se causase algún daño tonto, y muchas veces les salvaba la vida empujándolos, recibiendo golpes por ellos,etc

_Entonces, que te parece si hablo con Walker, para reacomodar la ruta de las almas y no pase por la propiedad de ese tal Eddie

_Oh Miles- sus ojos se llenaron de ilusión- harías eso...

_Si- asintió con una sonrisa

_Gracias ...-Sonrió, queriendo abrazar a su amigo, sin éxito al tener las manos atadas- ahora tendré un poco más de horas para estar con ustedes antes de volver

_¿qué? sigues pensando en volver a la tierra- Su voz se torno dura

_ Tengo que hacerlo

_Acabo de solucionar el problema, ¿por qué aún quieres regresar con ese tipo?

Waylon quedó en silencio

_Vamos dímelo- exigió Upshur enojado-Hay algo que me ocultas ¿verdad? ¿qué es lo que no quieres contarme Park?

_Lo prometí- murmuró bajito

_¿Qué?

_Le prometí quedarme a su lado ... -gritó mirando los ojos de su amigo, quien se sorprendió ante la reacción-No lo entiendes, yo no soy libre - los ojos de Park se oscurecieron y empezaron a cambiar de color de verdes a rojos- Lo odio...Odio tanto como no puedes imaginarte...Lo odio y odio lo que le hace a mi cuerpo, lo que hace cada vez que toca mis cicatrices pero sobre todo... Odio cuando mata a las almas que solo vienen a mi a pedir ayuda

Miles no solo estaba sorprendido por la nueva expresión que le mostraba Park, sino también porque las pequeñas cosas a su alrededor ( tazas, flores, agujas. etc) comenzaron a levitar en el aire y a girar conforme la ira de Waylon aumentaba

_Déjame ir de una maldita vez Miles - Sus ojos se volvieron aun más intensos, y sus dientes comenzaron a afilarse 

_¿Waylon? - "Mierda" pensó, todo se estaba saliendo de control 

_Odio que me engañara..él nunca las dejará a esas pobres almas.. él me quiere, él me quiere solo a mí, si no estoy, Eddie empezará a matarlas, suéltame 

_Waylon Waylon, cálmate

_Quiero salir!!! MIERDA!! DÉJEME

El ojos celeste no sabia que hacer, y una idea se cruzó por su cabeza

_¿Haz pensado en como volver a la tierra?- preguntó Upshur

El rubio parecía ignorarlo, porque siguió moviendo las cosas e hiriéndose las muñecas con las sogas

_Mírate, no tienes alas y estas en el cielo, si tan solo llegas a dar un paso fuera de la puerta que resguarda Chris, caerías y morirías al instante

Park quedó perplejo ante lo dicho dejándose de mover

_Eso... -Waylon se había olvidado por completo de eso..¿ cómo saldría de su hogar, si no tenía alas?

_Waylon- tomó el rostro de su amigo e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos- Si mejoras estos días, te llevaré a la tierra nuevamente

Park se encontraba con la mirada apagada, sus ojos rojos volvieron a ponerse verdes, mas sus dientes no volvieron a cambiar

_No lo entiendes ..-tembló mientras las lágrimas caían- él me está buscando...Si me demoro, al momento de volver me hará cosas atroces, debo volver Miles

_Solo tienes que recuperarte y prometo llevarte a la tierra luego de eso

_¿en verdad?¿no mientes?

_Somos ángeles, no podemos mentir....

.

.

.

\-----------------------------------------

_Eddie Gluskin- pronunció Miles a Chris quien se encontraba registrando las almas en su enorme cuaderno

_¿qué?- El calvo detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo, para tomar atención lo que decía su compañero y mirándolo con horror

_Necesito que las almas no vayan al territorio de Eddie Gluskin

_Espera...

Chris se paró alarmado, las almas que estaban haciendo cola para ser atendidas por Walker, se asustaron al observar su rostro del ángel, quien transpiraba a mares

_¿Dó..dó....donde ...escuchaste ese nombre?- Tembló Walker

_¿Estas bien? pareces un poco inquieto

_Dímelo, ¿en dónde oíste ese nombre? -Chris agarró violentamente los hombros de Upshur y empezó a sacudirlos

_Waylon...- dijo incómodo-, él dice que es el hombre que lo mantuvo secuestrado y que le gusta cazar a las aves para luego torturarlas en su territorio

_No...

Walker soltó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras agarraba su cabeza con ansiedad

_Nonononono no de nuevo

_¿Qué pasa Chris? - preguntó preocupado

El calvo ignoró a Miles, para luego gritarle a Dennis

_DENNIS - señaló a su amigo- GUÍA A LAS ALMAS AL OTRO LADO DE CIELO

_¿Qué?- preguntó sin comprender

_Rápido!! MALDICIÓN

_Okey- Al ángel le dio un escalofríos al oír la última palabra de Walker

Dennis no sabía lo que pasaba, pero si Chris estaba maldiciendo era porque algo grave estaba o iba a suceder; así que guió a las aves y las almas hasta la ruta que llevaba al otro lado del cielo, sin que el orden sea roto

_Tú, llama a seguridad ahora - Le dijo al pelinegro- no queda tiempo!!

_¿Por qué?

_SOLO HAZLO, NO HAY TIEMPO

....

_Es demasiado tarde, mi querido viejo amigo

Aquella voz tan profunda, fría y maliciosa, congeló a Miles y Chris unos segundos, quienes después voltearon sus rostros hacia el dueño de la voz

_Gluskin... - murmuró Walker sorprendido y aterrado

_Hola Chris, vine por lo que es mio

.

.

.

\------------------------------------


End file.
